Then Came the Light
by Simallyher
Summary: Sequel to 'First the World was Dark and Cold' Once again I will place no summary...only you'll need to read 'First the World was Dark and Cold' first. M for possible marute references.


She knew it wouldn't take long for the news to spread across the hospital that the shy and caring Dr. Cameron and the miserable bastard Dr. House were engaged. What she hadn't counted on was what she was about to walk in on.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Stacey shrieked from his office, she froze only meters from the door

"Yea well things change" he replied

"Thing yes, you no!" once again Stacey was shrieking

"I don't see how this is any of your business anyway" he shot back

She watched as Stacey faltered, "I told you, you are the one Greg, so how can I stand by and watch you marry someone else?" She watched as Stacey tried to close the gap between her and him

"The same way I had to watch you be all married a few months back!" he growled, "If you can't handle it, there's the door!"

MDMDMDMD

That was a month ago now, and they were having problems. She realized when Stacey left that he would have a few problems, but nothing like this.

"Greg?" she called softly from the office door

He didn't turn around; he stayed facing the blinds, her heart shattered. "Ok" she whispered turning away, leaving him to his brooding. She didn't see him turn to face her, devastation on his features. "I'm sorry" his words hit to air conditioned air and just floated around aimlessly

She continued walking until she reached a now familiar door, "Hey" the voice from within smiled, "Still nothing?"

"Nope, nothing" she sighed sitting down

"Well…"

"Don't, please don't defend him" she massaged her temples, "He has to deal, I understand that, but he's slipping back under…I'm just not enough for him"

Wilson watched for the first time the absolutely defeated woman shrink into herself, "No, I think the problem is that you are enough and he's just scared of loosing any of it"

"He isn't doing too good of a job keeping it"

"Give him time! This, what you two have, is nothing like what he has ever done before! He has never given himself so much to a woman, well enough to want to marry them; you've done this, and sadly yes it ended abruptly, but this is a first for him" Wilson explained as best he could, "Look, start small, a hug or a note to tell him you're still here, then let him come back"

She watched and listened, her mind already shifting through what she could do, what she wanted to do was within her grasps. "Thank you" she smiled slightly before leaving Wilson.

She headed for her office, bypassing his she sat at her desk. Opening the draw she found what she was searching for. One disk and 2 pieces of paper later, she was waiting for him to leave, and he did. Walking quietly into his office she left the disk and note on his seat; laughing inwardly as a very familiar scene came back to her. Leaving the office she would wait.

MDMDMDMD

He walked back into his office, sighing he went to sit, smiling to himself when he saw the disk and file. He opened the note and followed the instructions on the first piece of paper.

_Greg,_

_Follow carefully, first place disk into CD drive._

_Second, as music begins read the second piece of paper._

_Allison xox_

He waited until the music began, almost instantaneously the lyrics spilled over his thoughts; looking back at the paper he read on.

_**Just lay it all down. Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.  
I know  
I know  
I know.  
I knew before you got home.  
This world you're in now,  
It doesn't have to be alone,  
I'll get there somehow, 'cos  
I know I know I know  
When, even springtime feels cold.**_

But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
So we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,  
Out of our nightminds, and into the light  
At the end of the fight...  


_You may feel right now that the things that were going wrong before are beginning to repeat themselves. Well in a way, they are; she came back and you were swept away with how she used to make you feel so alive, before the infarction. The reality is though, no matter how many different scenarios you are now picturing in your mind about how she left, two things remain the same. She will always leave, and you will always become who you are now. I don't want you any other way._

_**  
You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
The highs would make you fly, and the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.  
So I know  
I know  
I know,  
It's easier to let go.**_

But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
So we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
And into the light at the end of the fight.  


_You are one of the most brilliant doctors I know, and yes it is a curse to you; always suspecting the worse and being handed it. Not everything is that bad, yes you are different, but so am I. I've been where you are, not in the same context Greg but I have felt the immense sadness that comes with loosing someone. You forget, I was married; so I talked to Wilson, I know biggest blabber in the hospital after Chase, but still I did. He told me to give you time, to relax and you will come back. Start small he said, this is small, this is me telling you that you can fear me as much as you feel you need to, but I will not leave you. I lost my first love, I will not loose you!_

_**  
...and in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
And into the light... at the end of the fight...**_

_I'm here Greg; I'm standing here next to you because I feel so alive around you. You are able to make me a better doctor just my being there. You don't sleep at night if we have a seriously ill patient, I wouldn't accept a cold bed for any other reason. I will also not accept who you are now, you are not that man anymore, you haven't been for a long time. _

_  
Come back to me Greg, I love you!_

_Allison xox_

_I realize not all of that makes any sense, but it is all something you need to hear, to help you; because that's what I am here to do. Help you, love you, need you and want you!_

He felt for the second time in a few months the wetness on his cheek, wiping it away he saw her standing there, watching. Somewhere inside him, something flipped, another thing ticked and one more thing switched. He saw in her what he had been hiding from, life.

She walked in without breaking her gaze on him, closed the curtains and locked the doors, "I think it's time for us to talk"

"I don't" he whispered, rising from his chair, he crossed the floor to meet her half way. Leaning heavily on his cane, she noticed the physical pain of his disability; reaching into her coat pocket she retrieved an amber canister.

He watched as she carefully released one of the white capsules, placing gently on her lip she kissed him; her tongue delivering the relief he needed, physically and mentally. She felt him swallow the tablet, never once breaking contact with her body. He trailed soft kisses along her lips and cheeks, "Now we can talk" he murmured against her cheek, tickling her soft flesh.

He led her to the couch in which they sat, she had curled into the corner facing him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The wedding" he replied softly, "I want to talk about _our_ wedding"

She smiled, the outside world forgotten, the pounding on his door ceased as the clicking of Cuddy's heels left the office, "Have you found a place to have it?"

"I was thinking here, at the hospital"

"Here?" she grimaced

"Well no, not here exactly, but I found the gardens on the other side of the hospital, quiet and secluded" he winked

"You do realize there will be more than just us at the wedding?" she laughed

"Awww…but mum I wanted to have my cake and eat it too!" he whined in a childlike tone

She ignored his comment, "I was thinking of a small wedding, just hospital staff and our parents"

"You do realize how many hospital staff there is right?" his turn to laugh

"You know what I meant, Wilson, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy" she sigh, her head rolling back into the couch

"Why Chase? He already knows you look good in nothing" he stated flatly

"I was high! Please can we get over that, it was months ago!" she snapped

"I'm still angry about the little informant he was last year!" House cried laughing

"He's coming and that's final! It would be rude not too" she ended that discussion, "Now, honeymoon?"

"My place, 24/7 Shag-A-Thon!" he smiled waggling his eyebrows

"I was thinking England or Ireland?"

"Too cold for my leg"

"Bahamas, Caribbean?"

"Pirates"

"That's a movie"

"You never know!"

"Mediterranean then?

"Hmm…can you speak Greek?"

"No, point?"

"Then no, I don't want to be translating everything! How about South America!"

"You're not getting drugs" she replied flatly

"Aww but…"

"No buts Greg, you're screwed up enough on your prescription"

"That hurt"

She stopped, realizing what she had just said, "Oh crap, Greg I'm sorry"

He had frozen up again, their friendly bantering ceasing, "I didn't mean it Greg"

"You still said it"

"You've said worse!"

"That's me, it's different"

"Oh come off it! You can criticize and judge everything I do, but when I point out the obvious about you, you get to be all huffy and distant?"

"Yes"

"Fine, then sleep here tonight" she rose, fuming, "You can sort it out with yourself, when you've decided, you can come home" she walked to his desk, opening the top draw she removed the cigars, from the cupboard the scotch, from behind his medical journals another bottle of scotch and from behind his Ipod his spare bottle of meds; "You can also do it without the aide of your death traps" She began to walk out before stopping, walking back to the desk she took the Gameboy DSE and the handheld PS2.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Deal" she snapped walking out

He just sat there, staring at the point from where she once stood, disbelief etching across his face. A soft knock at the door a few minutes later brought Wilson, "What's happened?"

"She got mad, took the toys, scotch, cigars and my spare meds" House replied, still in shock

Wilson laughed sitting across from him, "What did you do?"

"Took offence to her saying I'm already screwed up with my prescription"

"But you are?"

"It's not the point"

"So it's ok for you to criticize and judge everything she does, but not for her to state the obvious about you?"

He looked up at him, "You two talked already?"

"No, she's in Cuddy's office crying, I just figured you had screwed up again"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"She said the same thing before telling me I'm sleeping here tonight, unless I decide upon a honeymoon spot and apologize"

"She's actually making you apologize?"

"Well no, but I think I should anyway, gain more brownie points for the next argument"

"You don't need brownie points, she loves you to death already" With that he rose, "Say sorry anyway, it might just help you more than her"

Once again he was left in silence, dumbfounded. He would sit like this for a few more hours yet before he found his guts and sees her. Though now, he is still thinking, England doesn't seem too bad for a honeymoon, well at least the countryside wouldn't.

MDMDMDMD

Inside Cuddy's office she would cry some more, laugh when appropriate and help when needed. "I still can't believe you took all of his stuff except the Ipod!"

"He needs to think without something blurring his train of thought" she could still feel his only other canister within her coat pocket.

She would sit here, crying and laughing for another few hours before a soft knock would drag their attentions to the man behind the door, leaning heavily on a cane…ready.

**A/N: Not as good as the first one, trying more dialogue and bringing in more conflict. There needs to be bumps in the road, and I know couples will fight over the smallest thing.**

**Fyre-Anjel**


End file.
